


there's got to be a way

by Marleycat



Series: treat [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat
Summary: David loves Mariah. David and technology don't always mix, though.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: treat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874614
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	there's got to be a way

**Author's Note:**

> Set in "present times", so David and Patrick almost 2 years into marriage. 
> 
> Title from Miss Carey.

“Ughhh!”

Patrick felt the early sunlight creep into the room. He was used to waking up to the soft sounds of his musical phone alarm. A grumbling husband was cause for concern.

“What the fuck, that’s not what I wanted!”

Patrick turned over and cracked one eye open. David had his wireless earphones in, hair frazzled from sleep, and was tapping at his phone screen frantically like the cyber nerd/stalker/murderer in that odd Lifetime movie they stumbled upon the other night.

Patrick put his hand on David’s thigh, causing him to jolt. Gesturing to his own ear, Patrick waited until David removed one of the earbuds.

“What is going on and why are you awake and yelling before my alarm?”

David gritted his teeth in apology. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be loud. I am trying to make Spotify do what I want and it REFUSES!” he whined, tossing his phone down as he fell back on the pillows, arms crossed in defeat.

Patrick scooted toward David and kissed his tightly held jaw. “Maybe I can help, though I don’t know why you are sacrificing your precious sleep for this. You complain for at least five minutes when I try to wake you up with my mouth!” Patrick ran his hand down to David’s intertwined arms and mouthed below his ear.

“You know how I told you that Mariah was doing those MC30 re-releases? Well she dropped the Daydream ones today, but they are impossible to find with all the music she has on there! And while I love having all the different remixes, I want to have similar styles together, but ugh, I keep clicking the wrong thing and there are so many! There is an hour of different versions of “Always Be My Baby”. Patrick! An HOUR! I woke up, so I just checked my phone for them, and here we are!”

Patrick chuckled as David took his headphones and put them in their case with an exasperated sigh. “Well, you aren’t even going to have time to listen to them considering you are going on that vendor/motel daytrip with Stevie today. She has made her case very clear about getting to pick the music when she drives”

“I know, I guess I will have to work navigating it later. Sorry for waking you up.” David turns his head and kisses Patrick’s temple.

“C’mon and I’ll help you shower so you don’t have to face the indignation of 7:30am on your own before Stevie shows up early looking for breakfast.” Patrick climbed on top of David, kissed him soundly, hopped off the bed on David’s side, and pulled him up and towards their bathroom.

🎶🎶🎶

Thanks to an antique store find, they had extended the cashout with a private standing desk area facing the windows for Patrick on days like this. It had been a quiet Friday with most of the customers coming in steady rushes before the store cleared out for longer stretches. During this time, Patrick was hunched over his laptop, feverishly working before he had to put on his customer service smile when the bell rang.

Before he knew it, Patrick heard Stevie and David clamoring through the back door with the boxes they had picked up. Patrick checked the clock, surprised to see it was already five minutes after closing, and smiled to himself. He flipped the sign, counted the till, and did a quick cleaning of the counter, windows, and front table. As he came through the curtain, he found Stevie and David unpacking candles and hand soap, animatedly recounting a conversation with one of the Rosebud motel managers.

“Hi honey!” David jumped up from his crouched position to give Patrick a kiss.

“Hi, my love.” Patrick whispered, placing his hand on David’s hips.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Stevie stood, leaving her unpacked box before heading towards the door.

“Bye Stevie!” they said in unison, not even bothering to look at their friend as they leaned in for a deeper kiss.

They silently moved apart with a smile, knowing they had work to finish. Patrick dealt with the money while David finished sorting the new inventory.

“I have a surprise for you.” Patrick teased as he closed the safe.

“Is it food?” David finished breaking down the last box before coming over to Patrick.

“No, but take out your phone.”

David looked at Patrick questioningly as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Patrick leaned over to enter the passcode and tapped on Spotify.

“Go to your playlists.” Patrick said quietly.

David clicked. His eyes widened.

“I know it isn’t perfect, and you were right about there being so many different remixes. They posted them as groupings of singles based on the year she put them out, so you had to go all the way back in her discography, but I figured I’d get you started.”

Patrick had gone into David’s side of their Spotify account and made just about every conceivable type of Mariah playlist. EPs sorted by album, live recording, Dub, Def, C&C remixes, instrumentals, hip hop features, acapella, and more.

David kept scrolling even though the words on the screen were now clouded with tears. “Patrick.” he breathed out in a rush.

Patrick looked upside down at the phone, not catching David’s reaction. “I’m sure I put some things where they shouldn’t be, but we can go through more with the laptop. Do you want to order some takeout? I’ll grab your...” Patrick had finally glanced at David’s face.

David sniffled and put up one finger, scrolling to find what he was looking for so quickly, only because of his husband. Another click, and the bluetooth speaker connected.

David set his phone down and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, burying his face in his neck. Mariah’s performance of Vision of Love from MTV Unplugged echoed through the back room of their store as they swayed and kissed until the very last chord.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch my little DJL joke? 😉 
> 
> Thanks for reading and any comments/kudos. I appreciate your time! 
> 
> I recommend checking out the MC30 stuff she has been putting out since mid July. Some really great recordings. But yes, you have to scroll way far down on discography and get into the singles section all the way down for these EPs, etc. 
> 
> Feel free to say hi on tumblr: [simplymarleycat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/simplymarleycat)


End file.
